


mysterious past, fading future

by lolpop09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: American Harry, Crossover, Secret Admirer, harry is mcgee, hermione and ron are evil, luna is breena, neville is palmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolpop09/pseuds/lolpop09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.</p><p>AN: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS or anything else you may recognize.</p><p>This is also on the website fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS or anything else you may recognize.

this is a rewrite of my other story under this name.

Harry potter was currently sitting on a plane heading to a new place and a new life. A couple of days ago, he had killed the person who had murdered his parents. However, a lot had happened over the last few months and that event felt like a lifetime ago.

Flashback

Harry had just woken up and found himself in the infirmary. At first, he couldn't quite remember why he was there, then suddenly all the memories of the past two days had come rushing back. Going back to Hogwarts, seeing his friends die, being ready to die by Voldemort's hand, surviving the killing curse again and then finally getting rid of the evil that tainted this world. He looked around the infirmary to see the injured people of the battle. George was to his left with his family, well most, surrounding him. Luna was to his right with Neville and Hannah sitting in chairs near her bed. she had been injured by one of the last spells fired and luckily it didn't do much harm. All around him were his injured friends and fellow members of the DA. However, as he looked around, he couldn't see his two best friends anywhere. wondering where they were, he decided to go look for them. He had walked around most of the school when he finally found them. He was under his clock and decided to sneak up on them. As he got closer he started to hear their conversation and it made him freeze with shock.

"I'm so glad the war is over. Now all we have to do is get Ginny and Potter married then we can kill the attention seeker and get his money," said Ron

"Ugh pretending to be his friend was so annoying! I can't believe you left me with him!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, at least, he will be gone soon. No more idiot potter getting all the attention."

Harry couldn't believe it. His two best friends were planning to kill him and they were only pretending to be his friend. He ran back to the infirmary and sat on the bed, ignoring the looks being sent his way. He needed to get away from Hogwarts and away from the traitors so he called winky and asked her to take him to 12 Grimmauld-place. After he arrived there he asked winky to gather all of his wizarding objects, while he went shopping in the muggle world. first, he realized he didn't have any muggle money, so he went to Gringotts and asked them for something like a muggle bankcard, that would work in the wizarding and muggle world. After getting his card, he went shopping.

One hundred shops and about five whole wardrobes later, Harry returned exhausted and tired. He unpacked what he brought and then went to bed. The next day harry woke early and went down to the kitchen. Standing there was Kreacher, the black family's house elf. He greeted Harry in his normal manner and then went off grumbling about mud bloods and everything else. Although Kreacher helped them win, Harry couldn't expect Kreacher to have completely changed his tune. While Harry was making breakfast there was a tapping at the window. Harry went to let the owl in and saw a copy of the daily prophet attached to his leg. Harry removed the letter and paid the owl before sitting down to read the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Harry and Voldemort dueling, with the heading "Harry potter: Friend or Foe." After reading the title, harry threw the paper in the bin and started to decide what he needed to do next. He could harry wondered, move house. However, the wizarding world would be able to find him if he stayed inside the united kingdom so he decided about going abroad. There weren't many places to go as he could only speak English. He then remembered about the Dursleys trip to America when he was seven. They were forced to take him with them as Mrs. Figg was away someplace. He really loved America and everything about it. 'That is where he would move to.' Harry thought, 'he would go live in America.' However First he needed to make a list of what he needed to do.

First, he would need to get a one-way plane ticket, preferably first class as there is more privacy. Then he would need to pack. He decided that he would leave all of his wizarding things and would probably send them to Neville and Luna along with a note explaining everything. He would also need to change his name. After packing and writing the note for Neville and Luna, he bought his ticket and apparated to the place he needed to go to change his name and got it successfully changed. After arriving back at Grimmauld-place he decided to go to sleep. He woke up early and decided to do one last apparition to a quiet area of the airport walking other to check him and his luggage in. After checking in and his luggage being checked, he was sent to sit down as he had two hours before his flight left.

He couldn't wait. He would be leaving the wizarding forever and no one could stop him. He was excited, worried and scared all at the same time. Who knew he had so many emotions! With those happy thoughts harry entered the plane, saying goodbye from his life and home. Forever.


	2. CHAPTER 2

five years later.

Special Agent McGee was currently sitting at his desk, going over some cold cases waiting for the rest of his team to turn up. After a couple of minutes, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David entered from the lift arguing about something or other.

"How could you have not watched Rush hour! It's a classic." Exclaimed Tony, as the walked to their separate desks.

"Well some people have better things to do than watching stupid films" Argued Ziva

"Rush Hour is Not a stupid fil..." Tony got interrupted by a smack on the head.

"Sorry boss," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop arguing and grab your bags." Started Gibbs, "There has been in a murder in the president's park."

The team stood up, grabbed their bags and made their way to the lift.

"Shotgun!" They said simultaneously, running to the car.

When they arrived Gibbs gave them orders. " Tony photos. McGee bag and tag. Ziva witness statements." The agents started their given tasks. While searching around for evidence McGee found a phone, the victim's wallet and blood drops. As he went to get evidence from around the body he saw a note lying on the floor. Deciding that it would best for Gibbs to read it first, he called his boss over. "Boss found something." Gibbs walked over and McGee handed him the note. Gibbs read through the note then looked at McGee. "Gather the others and meet at the van. It seems like we all need a little chat."

McGee gathered Ziva and Tony and they meet Gibbs at their van. When they got there they saw ducky and jimmy, who looked a bit scared at being in such close proximity to Gibbs. "So boss, what's up?" asked Tony. Keeping silent Gibbs handed over the note to the agents. The note read

'Hey Harry or I heard you prefer to be called Tim McGee,

Yea I know your name. Did you really believe, that you would be able to hide from me? I have to admit, you did a good job hiding your tracks but you seem to forget that someone else is able to command Winky and Kreacher.

I hope you enjoyed my little gift. I thought it would be perfect seeing as you work for NCIS and all.

Love ?'

As they had finished reading the letter everyone turned to stare at McGee. They all had a look of shock on their face, Except for Gibbs and unexpectantly, Jimmy.

"So,I guess I need to explain something." Said McGee nervously.

"Ya think mcGee."

"Before you start your 'story' may I ask why Jimmy doesn't look shocked." Asked Ziva.

"That will be answered in the explanation but first, can we please finish up here as I'm pretty sure Abby and the director would like to know as well, and the things I am about to tell you are not something that can be revealed in public." The team finished up taking statements and photos and then made their way to their cars/vans.

While they were making their way to headquarters Gibbs had called Director Shepard and Abby and told them to make their way to conference room three. By the time everyone was in the conference room most of the chairs were filled up. McGee was sitting on one side with Jimmy and Tony on either side while opposite them was Ducky Ziva and Abby. Gibbs and the director were sitting on the ends of the table, waiting for the explanations to begin.

"First, I need to ask you to not ask questions until the end and not to disbelieve anything until the end as well." When he received nods from all occupants McGee started his story. "So my story starts about the time I was first born which was in the year 1980. I was born to a different group of people to what you would call normal people. Well, I'm just gonna be blunt and say I'm a wizard." At this there was silence and then a lot of laughter from Tony and Abby. "McGee I think you have been spending a bit too much time playing computer games." This caused them to start laughing even more. McGee shared an annoyed look with Jimmy and then looked at the chair Tony was sitting on. McGee muttered "wingardium leviosa," under his breath which made Tony's chair and Tony float in the air. This caused all laughter to stop and Tony to go pale in fear. Putting the chair back on the floor, McGee turned to Jimmy "Pay up. I won." Grumbling under his breath, Jimmy gave McGee a dollar. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." he said glaring at Tony, "I am a wizard, my father was a wizard and my mother was a witch. I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I lived in England." Taking a breath McGee continued. "When I was born, a prophecy was made stating that more or less I would kill the dark lord. The dark lord of that time was Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. When I was one he had tried to kill me because he was scared of a baby. However when he tried to kill me, the spell backfired and vaporised him instead. The spell he used is a spell that is impossible to survive but yet here I am. Before he tried to kill me He had killed my parents so I am an orphan. Anyway, I am famous in the wizarding world. I was taken to my closest relatives and stayed with them. When I was eleven I first started school. Every year at school, apart from the third year, I had to fight lord voldie as he was still very much alive. Anyway, none of that is important. In my fourth year Lord Voldemort got his body back and was starting killing again. In my last year at school, I didn't go as Voldemort had taken it over and I was public enemy no.1 according to him. Anyway, there was a massive battle where a lot of people died. Good and Bad. I had finally killed him in the end for good but some of his followers got away. I was taken to the infirmary and was in there for two days. After I got bored I went to find my so-called best friends when I hear them planning to marry me to a relative of said best friend and then they would have someone kill me so they would get all my money and property. So I left. Changed my name appearance and moved here. I went to college then university then joined NCIS. You know the rest of the story. So any questions?" Looking around his teammates and bosses he could see a sea of shocked faces. He felt Jimmy poke him on the shoulder. " pay up. I won that one."

"I have two questions," started Ziva, "First can we see your proper appearance and second, we still don't know how you two know each other?" McGee waved his hand and then sitting in front of them was a black haired slightly smaller young man. The only thing that remained the same was the color of the eyes. "So this is what I look like and I believe that jimmy will answer your next question." At this, every eye turned to Jimmy. All the Attention made Jimmy shrink down in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy looked nervously from McGee to the rest of the team before answering. "I am, umm, also a wizard. I went to the same school as Tim. My real name is Neville Longbottom."

"Does Breena know about this?" Asked Ducky.

"Umm yeah, She is a witch, that's a female wizard by the way. Her real name is Luna."

"And all three of you went to school together?"

"Yep. Breena and I were the only people to stick with Tim after the war after almost everyone started to believe that Tim was a good for nothing murderer"

"McGee killing someone is like asking Ziva to understand idioms. It's never gonna happen." Tony said, laughing.

"Shut up DiNozzo, you have no idea what Tim has gone through." Said Jimmy, standing up.

"What do you mean? McShofty could never kill someone. He felt bad when a dog bit HIM." Tony scoffed.

"Tony shut up. Jimmy leave it." McGee snapped, making Jimmy sit down.

McGee looked Gibbs in the eye. "Boss, It seems we need to go to England. Now, I don't want to go with you but, because I am your only hope to actually reach anyone in the wizarding world, I, unfortunately, have to go with you."

"Rule 38 McGee, Your case, you lead."

McGee looked at everyone else. "Tony, Ziva go home and pack, remember to bring warm clothes. Ducky, if you want to come you can, I don't know if there is gonna be any crime scenes, but as you know a lot about the UK you might be able to help the others. Abs, no offence but you can't come, you will be too unprotected." As Abby was about to protest, McGee stopped her with a raise of his hand. "No Abs. We won't be able to protect you. In a battle between Guns and magic, magic will win. Jimmy, please come with me." McGee begged his best friend.

"Of course, I will, Timmy and Jimmy back again! Also, Breena would love to see George again and Hannah."

"Perfect. I'm gonna go sort out everything. We meet outside tomorrow at 0800. No later." McGee said, walking out the door, leaving behind his stunned teammates.

"What happened to McGee?"Asked Ziva, shocked.

"Nothing, this is who he naturally is." Answered Jimmy smiling.

"How much has Timothy hidden from us, Mr. Palmer?" Asked Ducky.

"More than you are willing to believe."

Time skip, the following day.

At 0755, most of the team were outside of the building waiting for Ziva and Tony to turn up. Breena Jimmy and McGee standing to one side of the group talking about what's about to happen.

"I can't believe that this person is willing to literally uproot my whole life for some sick little game or crush or whatever this is."

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Breena.

"No idea. Could literally be anyone. Child of a death eater that got put in prison, or a psychotic person that had a crush on me. Oh my god, what if it's Malfoy or even worse Ginny." McGee shuddered.

This caused Jimmy and Breena to laugh loudly, catching the attention of the rest of the guys around them.

"Oh shut up," McGee said hitting them on the shoulder. "Boss have you heard from Tony or Ziva" just as McGee had said that a speeding car pulled up, stopping just in front of them. Tony jumped from the passenger side of the car, exclaiming, "Never, ever let Ziva drive unless you want to die."

"Shut up Tony. You are still alive. For the moment." Answered Ziva.

"Well now that you are here. We can leave. Gibbs, Ziva and I are driving. Ducky is with going with Gibbs. Jimmy and Breena are with me and Tony you are with Ziva. Ziva don't kill Tony. Tony don't annoying Ziva. Our Plane leaves at 1100, and we are being met by a good friend of ours. When we get to England, he will take us to his house and we will have some sleep. We will then meet with the minister of magic, another good friend of mine to disgust jurisdiction and such. We all good?" McGee asked.

Tony put up his hand.

"No Tony you can't travel with someone else. Anyway, there is no more room with all the luggage and stuff.

They all got into their designated cars and started off.

"Why didn't you just shrink the luggage and let Tony and Ziva ride in here with us?" Asked Breena, confused.

"Because one, that means actually bothering and two, I enjoy seeing Tony suffer. It's amusing." McGee laughed, smiling at Breena and Jimmy.

"Fred and George really did teach you some tricks didn't they?" Jimmy laughed.

"Of course, they did. Also, they taught me something else. Jimmy take the wheel I have a little trick to do." McGee said pulling over so he could move to the back so Jimmy could take the wheel. "See you in a few minutes." McGee laughed before disappearing from the car.

In Tony and Ziva's car, they were arguing about God knows what when McGee appeared in the back of their car.

"I thought I told you two to not kill or annoy each other?" McGee said laughing.

This caused Tony and Ziva to scream, and turn around. However, as soon as they had turned around McGee had disappeared from their car and reappeared in his own car, laughing.

"Worth it?" Jimmy asked.

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

After being on the road for a couple of hours, they had finally arrived at the airport, surprisingly before Gibbs or Ziva. They decided to get checked in and wait for the rest of the team as they still had about an hour and a half to wait until they could board the plane.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and ducky had arrived in the waiting room after checking in.

"Have Anthony and Ziva not arrived yet?" Asked Ducky, sitting down next to Jimmy.

Before McGee could answer they heard Tony shouting, "McGee!" The whole waiting room turned to see an annoyed Ziva and Tony walking towards McGee and the others.

"Yes Tony, what's wrong?" McGee said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's wrong, McGiggle is that you decided to appear in the back of our car, scare us then leave again. We could have had an accident! We could have died!" Tony exclaimed loudly.

"First, People don't know about the wizarding world, so please shut up, and second, you were stuck in traffic, you weren't moving, and you wouldn't have died as there's a spell to stop that," McGee said.

Tony sat down, crossing his arms like a grumpy teenager. Ziva just shook her head before saying, "McGee, I beg you, never punish Tony by putting him in my car because it's not him you're punishing, it's me!"

McGee laughed, "Don't worry, Zi. I won't, as long as you don't threaten any of the wizards with murder. Deal?"

"Deal," Ziva answered shaking McGee's hand.

They sat in the waiting room for a while before it was their time to board the plane. Their plane got called, and they walked onto the plane. When McGee booked the tickets, he decided to get first class, so luckily, they had comfortable seats, for their seven-hour flight.

Time skip (nothing exciting happens on a flight.)

While waiting for their luggage to arrive, Breena asked McGee, "Who's meeting us?"

"That's a surprise, young Breena."

The Team got their luggage and started following the crowd out the doors, to meet who was picking them up.

"Let's stand to the side until I can find who is picking us up," McGee said walking to the side, and looking for one of his old friends.

Spotting a sign that said silent investor, he signaled for the confused group to follow him as he walked to the person holding the sign.

"Hey Gred. Nice to see you again." McGee said, smirking.

"Harry? is that you?" Asked George, looking at McGee in shock.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," McGee said.

George Pulled McGee into a hug. "You have changed so much. You are no longer a scrawny git huh harry?"

"Nah pretty sure I'm still a scrawny git," McGee said, waving his hand, making his appearance change. "Anyway, let me introduce you to the Team. This is Tony, you and he will get on swimmingly, this is Ziva, don't anger her, I like my friends alive, this is Ducky, he used to live in Scotland and tells the best stories and this is my boss Gibbs. Yup, just Gibbs." McGee said Pointing to each of them in turn.

"Who are they in the back?" Asked George pointing to Breena and Palmer.

"You mean you don't recognise two of your best friends?!" McGee said with fake surprise.

"George, I would like to introduce you to Palmer and Breena, or as you might know them, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," McGee said., pulling them to the front of the group.

George, shocked, hugged them. "Oh my god, you guys look so different, Neville you look so much more confident and Luna wow you are extremely beautiful. "

"We should get going, Kingsley wants to see you all, especially you Harry," George said, making the group follow them.

"Whos Kingsley?" Asked Ziva.

"He's the minister of magic and a good friend of Harry and me," George replied.

Getting to the car the non-magical team, apart from Gibbs, looked at it in shock.

"How are we meant to fit in there's eight of us and that's a five-seater!" Tony exclaimed.

George opened the car door and said "magic!" mysteriously.

The group got into the car, to see a massive eight seater with room for luggage.

"What? How?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Magic." The wizards and witch said mysteriously.

"we're going to get annoyed by that answer, aren't we?"

"Probably," McGee said smiling.

"Where are we meeting Kingsley?" Asked Gibbs,

"We are going to Diagon Alley, where we will meet him in Leaky Cauldron. From there he will take you to the ministry, to meet the aurors who will be helping with the case." George informed them as the car started driving by itself.

"Aurors?" Ducky asked.

"Wizarding police," McGee said.

"Now George. The important question is, what's your favourite film?" Asked Tony, the film fanatic.

"Whats a Film?" George asked.

"WHAT!" You don't know what a film is, how do you live? How do you get entertainment?" Tony asked shocked and confused.

"I prank people." George said, " And I own a Shop full of Pranking objects and stuff."

"I think we will get along swimmingly," Tony said smiling widely.

"Oh god." McGee, Palmer, and Breena groaned.

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

please leave requests for ships you would like to see in the comments. Also, should I refer to Mcgee, Palmer, and Breena as their NCIS names or their harry potter names

Love you 3


	5. announcement chapter

Hi guys

this isn't a chapter, it's just a small announcement.

My upload timetable looks like this 

Mysterious past, fading future will be updated every Sunday.  
Past lives will be updated every Tuesday  
In a blink of an eye will be updated every Thursday  
And my new story which will be posted on watt pad and archiveofourown will be updated either Friday or Saturday. The first chapter is out today. 

Love you.


	6. chapter 6

Hi. Before i start this chapter, i am incredibly sorry that i haven't posted in ages. It's been a hectic two months if you would like to know PM me and i will tell you about it but otherwise don't worry.

BTW I'm gonna use their harry potter names starting this chap. 

On with the story.

After a long drive, the large group finally arrived at Charing cross road. As the Muggles looked around looking for an entrance covered in sparkles and a sign overhead saying, magical people this way, George was catching up with his friends.

"So how have you all been? Why haven't you been in contact?" George asked trying to look cross with the others.

"Well, I did send you that letter explaining everything, and if i honest i didn't know these two were going to turn up until Nev arrived at NCIS as Ducky's assistant," Harry said.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. It's good to see you guys again." George said pulling all of them into a group hug.

"Before we go in, how is Teddy?" George asked.

"He's good. At the moment, Luna's Dad is looking after him. The team don't know about him so please don't mention him." Harry begged.

"That's fine. By the way, we might want to go inside, the muggles are getting restless." George said, pointing to the group of confused muggles.

Harry turned around to see Tony walking around walking into every shop seeing if they were a magic passageway, Ziva was sharpening her sword listening to Ducky tell her stories, probably about when he lived in England and Scotland, and Gibbs, well he was staring at the group of wizards with his eyebrow raised obviously bored of waiting around.

"Right Everyone gather around. Tony close the door!" Harry shouted at Tony as he tried to enter yet another shop. " Ground rules. Number one, George you aren't allowed to take Tony your shop or give him any prank items. Number two, call me Harry or Potter, not Tim or McGee. Number three, Ziva, Gibbs don't kill anyone if they annoy you. I just can be bothered to deal with all of that drama. Right now. Can you guys see that door there?" Harry asked, pointing to the door between two shops that tony had tried to enter.

When the Team shook their heads, Harry said," Right to be able to see the door, You need to hold onto one of us four. The door is hidden from Muggles, or non-magical people unless they are in contact with a wizarding person. It will work easier if only one person holds onto one person as it will make getting through the door much easier."

With that said Ziva held onto Luna, Ducky held onto Neville, Tony held onto George and Gibbs held onto Harry. When they heard Gasps come from Ziva, Ducky and Tony, the wizards started walking through the old door. First Tony and George, then Ziva and Luna, then Ducky and Neville and then finally Gibbs and Harry. As soon as Harry had entered the pub,it went quiet and everyone turned to look at the weird group. Soon whispers started Erupting of "That's Harry potter" and "He's Back finally. I wonder where he has been". Soon a large group had formed around them.

"Why didn't you tell me that i hadn't applied my glamour back on?" Harry said angrily to the wizards and witch as the group tried to force their way through the crowd.

"I guess we forgot" George smiled widely as the reached Tom the landlord. "Hey Tom, we are here to see Kingsley," George said.

"He is in the first room on the left. It's good to see you again, Young Harry potter." He said smiling at the group.

"You to Tom," Harry replied as they started walking towards the stairs where the rooms were situated.

The group reached the Room that Tom had pointed them to. George knocked on the door and when told he opened the door.

"Minister may i introduce, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, and the Muggle team, Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, and their medical examiner Ducky." George introduced them all.

"Harry! Neville! Luna! How good to see you again! When George said that he was in contact with some old wizarding friends and came to me about this, i never expected you three to be involved. Although it's you Harry so I should have expected it." Kingsley said, giving Harry a hug and then moving onto Neville and Luna.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me," Harry said, smiling. "Its good to see you again Kingsley. Guys this is Kingsley, he helped in the second war and is one of my good friends. Kingsley, this is the team i have been working with for the last three years."

"Nice to meet you all but enough pleasantries, we need to discuss things, but first, we need to take you to the ministry to meet the team who will be helping you and to discuss the plan of action. We will be taking a port key that will take us to the office of the head Auror. By the way, the head Auror is Ronald, please don't kill him. You may hate him but he is one of our best. I also don't want the paperwork." Kingsley said, while grabbing a medium sized book from his desk.

"Don't worry Kingsley, I won't kill him, maybe seriously harm, But not kill," Harry said, smirking.

"Harry, behave! And everybody hold onto the book. Whatever you do, do not let go."

Everyone held on to the book, and then it magically teleported the group to the office. Harry and the team had fallen over, making Neville, Luna, George and Kingsley laugh at them as they helped them stand back up.

"The muggles i expected to fall over, but you Harry, that's hilarious." George laughed, helping harry stand up.

"Shut up." Harry Grumbled sorting out his clothing.

"Know Children If you are finished." Kingsley started smirking at Harry and Georges anticks, " Time to introduce you to the team."

Apparently during the falling over and the laughing Kingsley had called over the team.

"Guys this Team Alpha, who you will be working with, this is Emily Perry, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Granger and Draco Malfoy. Team Alpha, This is the American Team you will be working with. May i introduce, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Ziva David, Agent Tony Dinozzo, Medical examiner, Ducky and last but not least people you may recognise, Duckys Assistant, Neville Longbottom, his wife Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood and Last but not least Agent Harry potter."

"WHAT!"

 

I'm soo sorry for not posting in ages. I will try to upload more often, but i can't promise anything as this chapter legitimately took me 4 hours and i am currently doing GCSE's sooo yea.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please leave a review or PM me.  
Thank you for reading


End file.
